The present embodiments relate to an X-ray apparatus with a radiation detector.
X-ray apparatus having radiation detectors configured as vertically arranged flat-panel detectors may be used for recording horizontal images (e.g., radiographs of the thorax). In such an arrangement, a patient stands between a radiation source and a radiation detector measuring the radiation. The radiation source and the radiation detector are, for example, focused on a region of the body of the patient that is to be exposed. In order to allow X-ray images of different regions of the body to be acquired, the radiation source and the radiation detector are adjustable vertically. The X-ray source may be vertically adjustable by way of a ceiling-mounted displacement mechanism. The radiation detector is arranged on a floor-standing column and is vertically height-adjustable by way of a separate displacement mechanism. The vertical movement of the radiation detector may be effected either by way of a motor drive or by hand. A manually executed movement of the relatively heavy radiation detector is made possible using counterweights that are arranged via chains and pulleys in an appropriately dimensioned enclosure of the column. In addition to the vertical movement, some implementations of radiation detectors also allow the radiation detector to be tilted in order to acquire specific types of images. During the acquisition of an X-ray image, the patient to be examined may hold on to two patient grab handles that are mounted on the detector housing in order to stabilize his/her position.
FIG. 1 is a schematic representation of a detector housing according to the prior art. FIG. 1 shows a radiation detector 2 arranged in a detector housing 1 and embodied in the form of a flat-panel detector that is mounted on a column 3 and is vertically adjustable in height by way of guide rails (not shown) arranged on the column 3. An operator of the X-ray system may adjust the height of the detector housing 1 either by a motor drive or by hand. The motor-driven control device is controlled via a height-adjusting control element 4 that includes a first pushbutton 5 for initiating an upward movement that is to be executed and a second pushbutton 6 for initiating a downward movement that is to be executed. When the first pushbutton 5 or the second pushbutton 6 is actuated, an electronic signal that sets in motion a motor-driven vertical movement of the detector housing 1 is generated. The movement is terminated as soon as the pressed first pushbutton 5 or the pressed second pushbutton 6 is released. In order to effect an upward or downward movement of the detector housing 1 by hand, the operator of the X-ray system actuates a pull handle that includes a rigid handle portion 7 fixedly connected to the detector housing 1 and a movable T-shaped pusher 8 having a separate displacement mechanism (not shown) arranged in the interior of the detector housing 1. Pulling on the T-shaped pusher 8 causes an electronic signal to be generated, via which a height-adjustment interlock device 9 of the detector housing 1 that is arranged in the column 3 is released. As long as the T-shaped pusher 8 remains pulled, the detector housing 1 may be moved up or down as desired by a force applied by hand to the rigid handle portion 7. Ceasing to pull on the T-shaped pusher 8 causes the height-adjustment interlock device 9 to be electronically activated again.
In addition to the vertical height adjustment of the detector housing 1, a movement may be effected about a horizontal axis of rotation 10, whereby the detector housing 1 may be tilted. For example, the housing 1 with the radiation detector 2 may be tilted from the 0° position shown in FIG. 1 through approximately 20° in direction of rotation 11 and through approximately 90° in direction of rotation 12. The detector housing 1 is tilted exclusively by hand, in that the operator of the X-ray system grasps a scissor-type handle that includes a fixed first scissor-type handle element 13 and a movable second scissor-type handle element 14 with one hand and at the same time, pulls the movable second scissor-type handle element 14 with his/her fingers toward the fixed first scissor-type handle element 13. This causes an electronic signal for releasing a tilt interlock device 15 arranged in the detector housing 1 to be emitted and as a consequence, the horizontal axis of rotation 10 to be released for a movement. With the first and second scissor-type handle elements 13, 14 continuing to be pressed together, the detector housing 1 may be moved in that the operator exerts a force by hand onto the fixed first scissor-type handle element 13 and moves the detector housing 1 in a desired direction. Once the intended position has been reached, the horizontal axis of rotation 10 is locked again by the movable second scissor-type handle element 14 being released. FIG. 1 also shows one of two patient grab handles 16 mounted on the detector housing 1. The patient may hold on to the two patient grab handles 16 while an X-ray is being taken in order to provide the immobility of the body for the X-ray.